


Say the Word and I'll Go Anywhere

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: happiness begins [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Jim and Spock finally get to go on a date(follow up to i won't hesitate for you, and won't make much sense if you haven't read that)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: happiness begins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970578
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Say the Word and I'll Go Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> we're back! sometimes, I can write 5k about a first date, but i like this one where it is. enjoy!
> 
> title from sucker by the jonas brothers

Their first real date has to wait, of course. There’s paperwork to do, and ships to run. But Jim schedules shore leave as soon as he can after this second Tarsus incident - it’s been long enough since their last break that it would be easy to justify, even if Pike hadn’t been in his corner. 

Starbase 17 isn’t exactly an ideal location for a first date, but then Jim isn’t really sure if it  _ is  _ their first date. The time they spent together off-duty, chess games and conversations on the observation deck and all that… well, Bones has been telling him that he’s been kind of dating Spock for a while now. 

But this is different - they’re both dressed up a little, they have reservations at a nice restaurant, T’Mai is with Chekov and Uhura doing something that Uhura  _ swears  _ is educational (Jim doesn’t believe her - Chekov’s poker face is shit - but he doesn’t really care, either. His girl is in good hands and that’s all that matters). 

“Ready, Mr. Spock?” Jim asks, reaching a hand out. Spock takes it with that almost smile that Jim loves.

“After you, captain.” 

The restaurant isn’t too far from their hotel, so they walk, weaving around residents and other visitors to the starbase alike. Jim had picked the restaurant with help from Uhura - as Spock’s best friend, she had the best idea of what he would actually like. 

The low light in the restaurant is a sharp contrast to the harsh lights that run through the ship, and it hits Jim again just how attractive Spock is. 

“Are you alright, Jim?” Spock asks from across the table. Jim grins - he loves making Spock’s eyebrow fly up like that. 

“Just thinking about how good you look tonight.” Jim admits. The corner of Spock’s mouth twitches. 

“You, too, look especially pleasing this evening, Jim.”

Their conversation is easy as always, but there’s… something. Jim can’t quite put his finger on it. 

“What is it, Jim?” 

“I don’t know. Something.”

“I admit that I also feel disquieted. We so rarely have the time to simply enjoy each other’s presence such as this. Perhaps it would be better spent without company.”

“Why, Mr. Spock. Are you trying to get me into bed?” And Jim can see the flush that spreads across Spock’s cheeks even in the low light, grins wider because this man is truly beautiful and here he is, with Jim, who thought he would never have a chance.

“I don’t disagree, though,” Jim continues. “And I have just the place in mind. Shall we?” Spock nods in response to his raised eyebrow, then stands, holding out a hand for Jim to take. And Jim knows what that means, knows how important hands are to Vulcans, and takes it without a second thought.

Jim leads them through the star base quickly, letting Spock read his excitement through their contact but hiding his thoughts of their destination. It’s worth it for the look on Spock’s face when they get there - a botanical garden with a wing dedicated to the plant life that used to be found on Vulcan.

“Is this why our leave was scheduled here?” Spock asks quietly. Jim shakes his head. 

“I had nothing to do with that, actually. It worked out pretty nicely, though, didn’t it?”

“This is amazing. You are amazing.” 

“I can’t take all the credit. When he found out where we’d be, Sulu made sure I knew this place existed.”

“I will find a way to thank him as well, then.” But Sulu is clearly the last thing on his mind as Spock takes in the room around them, reveling in the dry, warm air.

“Did you spend time on Vulcan with T’Mai?” Spock asks suddenly, looking up from one of the displays.

“No. I wish we had. Didn’t want to push my luck, though. I was always a little afraid that they’d decide I wasn’t doing a good enough job and take her from me.”

“Your bond with her is incredibly strong, Jim, and clearly you are an excellent parent. They would have no logical reason to do so.”

“Ah, but don’t forget that I’m an incredibly illogical human. And that I was worse when I was younger.” 

“I do not believe that your sometimes illogical behavior has any bearing on your ability to raise T’Mai. And if it would make you feel better, I am quite sure that my mother would agree. You are an exceptional father, Jim. Do not allow anyone to tell you otherwise.” Spock’s voice is fierce, leaving no room for argument. Jim blinks at him, surprised. 

“Thank you, Spock. That means a lot, especially coming from you.” For a moment, Spock looks surprised, but it passes quickly. Spock steps closer. 

“I will endeavor to remind you more often, then.” He’s in Jim’s space, now, breathing the same air. Jim can’t help himself, really, as he leans forward that last inch to press their lips together. 

They spend a little more time in the botanical garden, meandering through some of the other exhibits, talking easily about anything that comes to mind. Part of Jim wishes that TMai was here with them, but maybe he can bring her back later in the week. It’s nice to have this time for just the two of them. Between raising T’Mai together (because they are, Jim realized. T’Mai knows, and even seems happier for it) and running a ship, they so rarely get time to just  _ be _ . 

“I, too, am grateful that we have been able to spend this time together without interruption.” Spock agrees, responding to Jim’s train of thought. 

“It really is nice.”

Eventually, they’ll head back to their hotel and collect T’Mai from whatever she’s gotten up to with Chekov and Uhura. But for now, it’s just them, and Jim wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
